This application relates to magnetic materials and structures, and devices based on such materials and structures.
Various magnetic materials use multilayer structures which have at least one ferromagnetic layer configured as a “free” layer whose magnetic direction can be changed by an external magnetic field or a control current. One example for such a multilayer structure is a magnetic or magnetoresistive tunnel junction (MTJ) which includes at least three layers: two ferromagnetic layers and a thin layer of a non-magnetic insulator as a barrier layer between the two ferromagnetic layers. MTJ can be used in various applications, including sensing devices, memory devices and circuits.